


Terrore

by SakiJune



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Fear, Heavy Angst, Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un'ipotetica lettera di Emily all'uomo che amava, Otis P. Lord.<br/>"Conoscerei la felicità.<br/>Di questo, e di null'altro, ho il terrore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrore

E se vi dicessi di sì, verreste voi da me?

Salireste su quel mostro nero di metallo?

Potrebbe schiacciarvi, sapete. La vostra voce, che da giovane origliavo dalla mia stanza - così pacata e familiare - non verrebbe udita, nello stridore infernale. Nessuno saprebbe quale tesoro mi portava.

 

Ma se venissi io da voi? So che lo preferireste, Maestro, e sarebbe più educato e semplice da parte mia.

Non mi sarebbe del tutto sconosciuto, il mostro. Non è qualcosa d'ignoto che temo; per due volte sono stata a Boston - questo sarebbe solo un viaggio più lungo. E per me non temo nulla, non credo che il fato si disturberebbe per una cosa tanto piccola. Giungerei sana e salva da voi, lo so per certo.

Conoscerei la felicità.

Di questo, e di null'altro, ho il terrore.

Da questo, potrei essere stritolata - un fischio troppo acuto, ruote che mi calpestano, e non sareste più voi, come ho imparato ad immaginarvi - e non sarei più io, e potrei urlare senza fine.


End file.
